Theresa Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Theresa Ridgway (born March 27, 1962CALLING HOLLYWOOD! *BTS FOOTAGE*) is the mother of Jesse Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.. She was the supporting character turned anti-hero of The Psycho Series. She is the wife of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and the sister of Larry Abraham and Jackie Mixner. Ever since she was invited to take residence with her old friend Melissa Stahlberger, she has turned into an anti-hero due to the influence from Melissa. Biography The Psycho Series Two Christmas' later, Jeffrey Sr. destroyed her youngest son Jesse's Xbox 360 and she was trying her best to defend him throughout the Psycho Series. When Jesse was kicked out of The Ridgway Residence, Theresa allied with her older son Jeffrey Jr. to aid Jesse in his survival in the nearby woods, until Jeffrey Sr. mows down Eagle's Landing with a backhoe. When Jesse moved to the Abraham Household, she aided Jesse by making McJuggerNuggets t-shirts with her brother, Larry Abraham. Her first major appearance in the vlogs was in MOTHER'S DAY BRUNCH. When Jesse was allowed back in the house, she took part in a failed therapy session revolving around the behavior of the family. In ''Psycho Family Halloween'' she is angered by the actions of everyone in the family, and storms off to a party alone, while visibly extremely angry. Separation with Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. THE JOKER'S HANGOVER! revealed that Theresa's relationship with her family has deteriorated to new low's, with her visibly annoyed by her sons and has had it with her husband, to a point it has made her physically sick. In'' Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, Theresa had finally been fed up with Jeffrey Sr.'s harsh behavior towards Jesse, and decided to abandon her family and leave the Ridgway Residence, despite pleads coming from Jeff Sr. and Jesse. It is revealed in ''SPLIT THANKSGIVING! (PART 2) that she went to the Abraham Household to have Thanksgiving with her side of the family, including Larry Abraham, Thomas Abraham, Jackie Abraham-Mixner, etc. Reunited with Melissa Stahlberger After spending a while at her brother's place for a while, Terry is visited by her long-time friend Melissa Stahlberger. Melissa manages to convince Terry to move in with her, much to Jesse and Larry's dismay. During their time together, the two friends begin drinking and going to bars together. Also, a Terry begins to adopt Melissa's selfish personality, straining her relationship with her entire family. Conversation with Jesse and Melissa on the phone After running away from his father Jesse has parked Uncle Larry's RV in the woods of Melissa's house without her knowing. She eventually finds out in the THE DEVIL'S WOODS! and threatens to call Jesse's father, in NAIL IN THE COFFIN! Melissa tells Jesse that he has to go but Jesse begs her and Melissa says that she will call Jesse's father unless if Jesse can fix her and Terry's relationship. Jesse calls his mother on the phone and lets Melissa talk to her. However Terry says that she wants nothing to do with Melissa anymore and ends her friendship with her, causing Melissa to call Jesse's father causing him to rip apart the trailer. Psycho Kid vs Psycho Dad Terry didn't appear much but she was in Jeff's hospital room very overjoyed when it was revealed he would be okay. Indicating she isn't as mad at him anymore. She also helped convinced Jeff to show Jesse respect and end his torture forever. Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:Skit Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Anti-Heroes